Out
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: Wonder Woman holds Catwoman and Cheetah captured, but Catwoman tries to provoke the Amazone enough to get away.


"I keep wondering: Is this your worst nightmare or just a wet dream for an Amazone with a temper?"

Wonder Woman ignored her crooked smile. The cat was mocking her. Perhaps to create a distraction she could use to flee. Perhaps just because she was bored after an hour in captivity. Diana didn't know and she tried intensely not to care.

"The Justice League has saved the world from worse threats than you two and your legion-friends" she answered with her back still turned to her prisoner. "This threat is not even a battle worthy. We will take you-"

"We get it! Jesus, don't be a chatty female stereotype" Cheetah snapped. Hard enough to have to sit here in villain-daycare with Catwoman; she didn't need to listen to Wonder Woman preaching too.

"That's not what I meant" Catwoman calmly stated. "I was thinking about you having two women your lover-boy has enjoyed keeping company with right here - captured. To do with as you please."

"Hey – don't give her any good ideas, okay?" Cheetah didn't quite get what her feline partner in crime was getting at, but she knew Wonder Woman. And this wasn't the time or the place to agitate her. Not when they were both in cuffs and didn't have the space to fight back, anyway.

"My only intention is to give you over to the right authorities. And I do not have, as you put it, a 'lover-boy'."

"Oh, I know for a fact that is not so. I have seen the damages you have done to him. Damages he only could have gotten in one delicate situation with one strooooong woman…"

"Be quiet!" Wonder Woman commanded, suddenly knowing exactly what Catwoman was getting at.

"Come on… Like you haven't noticed the scratches I sent him back with?"

It only took a second, but they both saw it coming. Cheetah moved away and Catwoman tensed the muscles in her neck as Wonder Woman attacked her. Diana violently pushed Catwoman against the wall with her left arm, making sure the right was free to threaten her with a clenched fist as well. She used her superior height to let her victim loose her footing and pressed her arm harder against Catwoman's neck than she had too. That only let the feline on.

"Touched a nerve?" she asked while enjoying every angry lightning bolt coming from Diana's eyes. Wonder Woman put her back down and cursed herself for being so easily manipulated.

"Just because I touched your toy?" Catwoman continued, but Wonder Woman kept her rage inside.

"Be quiet or I will make you quiet down", she said as calmly as she could. Even though she was already aware of every fact that Catwoman was implying, she had a hard time hearing it said out loud. But _she_ had been the one to deny Bruce a real relationship. Why was this even getting to her?

"I am surprised by your reaction" Catwoman began with a sarcastic version of amazement. "I mean, you must have known about the history I share with him. I _did_ see him first…"

"I mean it", Wonder Woman tried again. She had put Selina's feet back on the ground but grabbed the clothing on her chest instead.

"And when you consider that every other woman in tights has shared a moment with the Dark-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence. Wonder Woman punched her straight in the mouth, hoping that would definitively shut her up. Catwoman on the other hand seemed to almost enjoy herself. She even smiled when she wiped away the blood and spit from her mouth with the back of her cuffed hands.

"I mean…" - she had to stop midsentence to catch her breath. Her lip had split and she feared a tough bill from a dentist coming up, but her plan was working. A few bruises were to be expected.

"I mean _me_? You must have known about me. But one of your arch nemesis? One that's even barely human?" she looked at Cheetah who had distanced herself as much as she could to the two crazy women. "If you were angry about him hitting that, I would understand. But little me?"

She got out three small laughs before Wonder Woman gave her a final punch, making Catwoman's ears ring and her head spin. But she took it. She was almost out.

When Wonder Woman turned to Cheetah with grinded teeth, the other cat in the room seemed confused more than frightened.

"You?", the Amazone demanded to know.

"Hey – keep me out of this!" Cheetah tried while desperately waving her hands in front of her. She had already been beaten multiple times by Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League tonight. She didn't need more trouble.

"She is lying" Catwoman snarled from her place on the floor. Her one eye was already turning blue and her lip bled a great deal, making it hard for her to talk.

Wonder Woman was furious. For some reason, she had to know. He would of course never… He was after all a true hero with the heart of a warrior. Why would he?

"Did you touch him?" she demanded to know again, pressing her strong hand around the villains chin. Even before Cheetah got a chance to answer, she pulled out her lasso and tossed it around her enemy.

"The lasso compels you to speak the truth. Now answer my question: Were you ever intimate with Batman?"

"YES" Cheetah yelled, getting angry herself for getting set up like that. "Yes, I have kissed him", she growled. "But what is that information to a barren Amazone of clay?"

Wonder Woman had eyes that could kill. Her feelings took over. She threw the lasso and went straight at Cheetah, who just barely managed to move away in time. Despite the walls being enhanced in order to keep super villains in check, she made a considerable dent right where Cheetah's stomach had been just split seconds ago. The half cat, half woman managed to get herself out of the lasso, now that Wonder Woman had forgotten all about it. They only got to throw a few kicks and punches, until the door to the cell opened.

"Diana, what is - " but the caped crusader didn't get to finish his thought. As quick as Mercury, Wonder Woman punched out Cheetah, who had taken her eyes off of the battle to see who was opening the door, and even before Batman's reflexes could react, she had also slapped him across the face, forcing him to lose his balance.

Without even thinking, she pushed Cheetah to the back of the room and grabbed her lasso off of the floor.

"Wonder Woman!" Batman yelled as astonishment and concern were radiating from even the empty white eyes of his mask. She barely heard him. Instead she threw her lasso around him dragging him inside the cell.

"The lasso compels you to speak the truth" she sputtered, angrier than she had perhaps ever felt before.

"Diana" he tried one final time, but she continued:

"Have you been intimate with these villains" she asked, already knowing the answer. Somehow she needed to hear it from his mouth.

"Yes" he of course answered. "One of them being the woman who just fled out the open door!"

That made Wonder Woman calm down long enough for her to see what she was doing. Her flexed muscles relaxed as she looked around and let the lasso fall to the ground around Batman's feet.

Before she could even explain herself, which she really couldn't, he had guessed what had happened:

"You touched her skin, didn't you? Even though you knew she had been working with Ivy, she somehow made you touch her skin? Didn't she?!" He rushed over to check on the knocked out Cheetah. Her handcuffs were still in place, but Catwoman's was lying on the very spot where Wonder Woman had left her on the floor. On them was a note:

"I saw him first, Amazone – and I call dibs!"


End file.
